This invention relates generally to medical thermometers of the kind having an elongated probe, and, more particularly, to medical thermometers adapted to receive disposable protective covers for such probes.
Medical or clinical thermometers commonly include an elongated probe adapted for insertion into a patient's body cavity, such as the mouth, rectum or ear. Because such thermometers are commonly used with numerous different patients, it is usually desirable to place a disposable protective cover over the probe prior to each use. This prevents contamination from being passed from one patient to another. Thermometers of this kind, therefore, are usually adapted for the convenient placement of a protective cover over the probe, and after its use with a patient, for the convenient ejection and disposal of the cover.
The apparatus for ejecting the probe cover after use of the thermometer in measuring a patient's temperature preferably is easy to use, requiring no more than the manual pressing of an ejection button or the like. The apparatus also preferably is adapted to fully eject the probe cover even in cases where the cover includes a resilient plastic film that can stick to the probe. It is also preferred that the ejection apparatus not inhibit the initial placement of the disposable cover on the probe.